Pourquoi nous ?
by 4dramione-always
Summary: Elle, la fille discrète que personne ne remarque, Léna. Jusqu'au jour où ce fou furieux entre dans le lycée… voilà mon 1er OS et même ma première histoire alors soyez indulgent(e)s (CECI N'EST PAS UNE FANFICTION oui je sais 'dans ce cas la pourquoi je la met' bonne question)


bon ben voila un 1er OS

j'ai qu'une chose a dire: bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Je suis Léna, je suis dans un lycée privé en région parisienne, j'ai quelques amis sympas mais le problème est là ou plutôt était là : une de mes amies, Marion, aime un des mecs de notre classe et personnellement je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais elle a commencé a nous parlé de lui et inévitablement nous, ses amies, avons commencé à le regarder, lui, James, mais je suis la seule à avoir craqué finalement enfin en plus de Marion évidement. Mais aujourd'hui ce problème parait tellement dérisoire que je m'en veux d'y avoir porté autant d'attention.

Mais je vais commencer par le début : l'arrivée au lycée, au début de l'année je me lie tout de suite avec Marion et Lola, puis au fil des semaines on se lie avec d'autres personnes comme Luna, Caroline et Alice : ça c'est notre groupe. Donc comme je l'ai dit plus tôt Marion remarque James, à partir de là on a entamé une sorte de jeu : elle aime James et moi je la soutiens a fond parce que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Enfin, tout allais pour le mieux jusqu'à ce jour de janvier…

Mardi 15 janvier, nous étions en cours de Physique-Chimie et autant dire que ce cours n'emballait personne, mais voilà c'est ce jour la que tout a changé. Donc le cours, nous étions à 20minutes de la fin et on s'impatientait. Mais nous avons entendu une sorte d'alarme que nous ne connaissions pas, c'est quand nous avons vu le visage et surtout le regard effrayé de la prof qu'on a commencé a paniquer, c'est a ce moment précis que quelqu'un est rentré dans la salle de cours, un homme grand et…armé !

A ce point la je préfère dire que la suite nous a tous traumatisé à vie.

Cet homme est arrivé, et là il a tiré dans le tas que nous formions, et il a touché une élève.

-Nooooon ! Marion !

Parce que c'était elle qui avais pris la balle, et que c'était moi qui avais crié. J'ai voulu aller la voir, m'assurer qu'elle survivrait a cette balle qu'il lui avait mis dans le ventre, mais quelqu'un m'en a empêché, m'attrapant par la taille et murmurant :

-Léna, arrête, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

James. J'acquiesçais, il ne me lâchait pas pour autant, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers Lola, car je savais qu'elle avait eu la même réaction que moi mais elle était restée silencieuse, je pus voir que c'était Amaury, son petit ami, qui l'avais retenue.

Ensuite je me souviens que le fou, car c'est exactement ce qu'il était, a quitté la salle. Nous sommes tous sortis, mais Marion restait en retrait ne tenant debout que de peu, j'ai échangé un regard avec Lola et nous nous sommes dégagées de l'emprise des garçons pour l'aider à marcher. Une fois dans le couloir un des garçons fort de la classe est arrivé et a pris Marion qui respirait difficilement dans ses bras et il l'a emmenée, le reste de la classe étant partit je me retrouvais seule avec Amaury, Lola et James. Nous avons commencé à avancer vers la sortie, Lola et Amaury, les mains enlacées devant, mais tout à coup je sentis un bras m'attraper la taille et une main se placer devant ma bouche, pour m'empêcher de hurler. Mais James, à coté de moi s'est arrêté pour m'aider, je lui ai demandé, d'un regard de partir, de ma laisser si c'était moi que le tueur voulait. Il a refusé. Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui d'où m'est venu cet élan, mais une chose est sure ça m'a sauvé la vie, donc j'envoyais mon pied en arrière vers l'entre-jambe de mon agresseur, dans sa surprise il a desserré sa prise sur ma taille ce qui a permis a James de me tirer en avant et nous nous sommes enfuis vers la sortie.

Nous avons réussi a descendre au 1er étage quand la police, les pompiers et le SAMU son arrivés, nous avons croisé des policiers dans l'escalier et nous leur avons lancé :

-Il est au 3ème étage.

Et des pompiers nous ont pris en charge, ils nous ont emmenés à l'extérieur où nous avons retrouvé nos amis, Lola à couru vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras heureuse que je sois vivante et en bonne santé, je lui demandais :

-Marion ?

-Elle a été emmenée par une ambulance dès qu'ils sont arrivés… me murmura-t-elle les larmes menaçant de couler a nouveau

-on sait si elle va s'en sortir ? Soufflais-je

-je ne sais pas…

Puis j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, c'était James.

-Léna, tu vas bien ?

-Aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on ne sait pas si une amie va se réveiller

-Je comprends, mais je voulais te dire quelque chose que j'aurais dû dire depuis longtemps, mais pour te dire la vérité je n'avais pas le courage, pourtant après ce qu'il vient de se passer je dois te le dire, voilà jet'aimedepuisdéjàlongtemps !

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase si vite mais j'en avais compris le sens et cela me blessait d'autant plus car j'aurais voulu lui dire que moi aussi, depuis longtemps mais pour Marion je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà. J'avais des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues tellement j'étais triste et il devait l'avoir remarqué et Lola aussi car elle est arrivée quelques secondes plus tard et elle m'a emmené plus loin avec elle pour me demander :

-Léna, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Lola, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais avoué de peur de blesser Marion,…

-Léna ! Raconte-moi

-J'aime James depuis longtemps, et la il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait, et j'aimerais tellement lui dire que c'est réciproque mais je ne veut pas blesser Marion plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

-oh ma belle, tu sais que si c'est ce que James veut Marion l'acceptera mais pour l'instant allons la voir pour demander comment elle va.

Une autre ambulance est partie avec un autre blessé dont nous ne connaissions pas le nom, pour aller voir Marion. Quand nous sommes arrivées à l'hôpital nous avons demandé « Marion Gomez » et l'infirmière nous a dit qu'elle était en soins intensifs, nous y sommes donc allées mais les médecins nous ont dit que seule la famille pouvait voir les patients. Nous sommes donc reparties en larmes.

**3 semaines plus tard**

J'étais accrochée au bras de Lola, nous sortions de l'enterrement de Marion. Elle avait été plongée dans le coma pendant deux semaines après la fusillade mais elle avait succombé trois jours avant. Ses parents nous avaient appelés immédiatement pour nous l'annoncer. En trois semaines nous avions assistés à 4 enterrement de personnes de notre lycée, des personnes inconnues ou très peu mais nous étions présents pour apporter du soutient a la famille et aux amis, nous qui avions tous vécu la même chose. Je venais d'apercevoir James, il me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard avec Amaury, dès qu'il fut assez près il me prit dans ses bras pendant qu'Amaury faisait de même avec Lola. J'avais fini par lui avouer ce que je ressentais et les raisons pour lesquelles je refusais de sortir avec lui, il avait compris et nous étions restés très proches, il m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait.

Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à être heureuse avec lui sans me sentir coupable vis-à-vis de Marion qui n'est plus là et qui nous manque tellement. Marion disparue a cause d'un monstre qui est aujourd'hui en prison a vie, il a été arrêté ce jour là, le jour où tout a commencé.

* * *

me voilà avec un premier OS qui j'espère vous plaira, c'est pas marant comme histoire mais j'avais envie de l'écrire étant donné le nombre de fois où je lai imaginée

bon bah voilà j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui

merci d'avoir lu et si vous voulez donner votre avis... rewiews!

a+


End file.
